Forever & Always
by DracoSly
Summary: One-Shot: Hermione expresses her feelings to Fred in a letter, before leaving. Does Fred feel the same way? With the war occurring, will he have the chance to tell her what he's been hiding for two years?


_A/N: _**This is a one shot for Fremione. I will be doing more Fremione stories, and soon! I was pleased to hear that JK had planned on putting them together, and I really wish she had! But, alas, it wasn't meant to be. Anyways, here it is, and I hope you like it! I will say that I didn't know how to end it, so I'll admit, the ending kind of sucks, so if anyone has a better way to end it, PLEASE let me know!**

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you this, I'm not even sure I should be telling you this. It could ruin our friendship, and I couldn't bear it if our friendship was compromised. But I am taking a leap of faith, and trusting my gut instincts, instead of being logical, for once in my life._

_For years, you have been my best friend's brother, and that was how I had looked at you as. But then, something small happened that made all of that change. It happened my fifth year, when we were all at Grimmauld Place during an Order meeting. We weren't allowed in the meeting because of our age, and you and George had brought out your Extendable Ears. At first I had been cross with you both, because we shouldn't have been doing it, but when I looked at you, you had smiled at me and looked at me. I mean really looked at me. I can't explain it, but it seemed like you were seeing me for the first time, and in all honesty, I was seeing you for the first time. _

_I had always seen you as a jokester, the second half to George, and that is who you are. But you are so much more than that. I've seen you comfort your brothers, sister, and parents. I've seen the care in your eyes for your family and friends, and I've seen the fear also. Fear of what is coming, and for the unknown._

_During our time in Dumbledore's Army, I got closer to you, and I got to know you even more. You are very easy to love, and I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. My feelings for you have only gotten stronger with every moment we spend together, every time I look at you, and I just can't take it anymore. I don't know what will happen tomorrow with this war going on. I may never get a chance to tell you how I truly feel about you. I understand completely if you don't feel the same, as I am all of sudden throwing my own feelings at you, so please don't feel like you have to feel the same to spare my feelings. I just don't want to die tomorrow and you not know how I feel._

_Fred, if you haven't already figured it out by now, I am in love with you. I don't know why, but I do know that I can't stop thinking about you and your safety. I pray that this war will end soon and maybe, if the feeling is mutual, we can take the next step._

_Forever,_

_Hermione_

Reading over what she had written, she sighed. She had no idea why she was doing this, but with the war worsening, and more and more people dying, she had to tell him some way. Her, Harry and Ron were planning on leaving to hunt Horcruxes soon, but she didn't know when. Who knew how long it would take, and who knew what would happen to them-to any of them. But how would she get it to him?

_George._

George understood her feelings, and she knew he would help her out. Walking out of the room she shared with Ginny, she ran to find George. He was standing outside of the Burrow, looking at the sky.

"George?"

"Oh, hey 'Mione," he said turning around. He saw the letter in her hands and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

"I need you to give this to Fred, but I need you to wait until….until I…"

"Until you're gone?" he finished for her.

Nodding her head, she handed him the sealed envelope. "George, I want-I want you to take care of him, and yourself. I hope you know how much you m-mean to me." She started to cry, not able to hold back the tears.

Pulling her in for a hug, he held her close, soothing her, and comforting her. She had become so close to him and Fred the past two years, she was more than a friend. She was like a sister to him, and he loved her. "Hermione, don't worry about us. You just take care of yourself so you can get back here to us—to him." He looked her in the eyes, and made her promise.

"George, I-" she was cut off by figures appearing out of nowhere and beams of light hitting the Burrow and heading towards them.

"Hermione get Harry and Ron! Get out of here!" George yelled.

Without a second thought, she ran in the Burrow where it was mass chaos. Everyone was headed out the door or firing curses through the windows. Her breath hitched when she saw a tall red head at the window firing curses. As if sensing her gaze, he looked at her and smiled. _Even in battle he can smile, and make my heart melt._ She looked at him longingly, and tried to say goodbye with her eyes. He knew something was happening, and he started to say something, but was cut off.

"Hermione, let's go!" Harry said, grabbing her hand and before she could react, her, Harry, and Ron were gone.

"Freddie?"

"Hey Georgie," Fred replied. He was sitting in a bay window at their safe house. Everyone at the Burrow managed to hold off the Death Eaters long enough to apparate to a safe house. He decided he needed to be alone to sort his thoughts. He couldn't shake the image of Hermione standing there looking at him, and the look in her eyes. She had looked scared, and it scared him. Hermione hid her emotions very well, and she hated to look scared. But it hit him as something else. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for him. "Why did she look at me like that?" he whispered to himself.

"Because she loves you."

Fred started. He forgot George was there he was so lost in his thoughts. "W-what?"

Sighing, George handed him a sealed envelope. "Just read this." With that, he left Fred alone.

Slowly, Fred opened the envelope and found Hermione familiar handwriting. Reading over the letter, he felt a few emotions run through him. Surprise, relief, anger. He had only ever admitted his feelings to George when it came to Hermione Granger. She was so different from every other girl he knew. She was smart, trivial, a complicated puzzle, she was serious, but she had a sense of humor as well. Her smile could melt any heart, and the way her eyes lit up when she learned something new or figured something out. He had really started noticing these things about her his sixth year. Before, he had always just thought of her as his brother's best friend. But it changed suddenly for him. He didn't know when exactly he started to really notice her, but over the last two years he had really gotten to know her, and his feelings for her only got stronger. He hid it as well as he could, for fear of how she would react. Now here, in his hand, was a letter from the girl who he dreamed about, expressing her feelings and love for him.

He was relieved to know she felt the same as he did, but he hated how long it had taken them both to admit it. Two years were wasted, and it was not something that should have been wasted. As she said, who knows how long we have left with this war going on, and now she was gone, and he couldn't tell her how he felt. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her.

_Hermione, please be safe. Please come back to me. I love you so much._

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy said.

"You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

"Fred!" Looking toward the voice, he saw the woman he was madly in love with.

"Hermione!" He started to run toward her, but the Death Eaters him and Percy were dueling had their wands trained on him. Percy had his wand knocked out of his hand and he was on the ground, trying to find it without taking his eyes off of the Death Eaters.

"Two Weasleys-blood traitors! We'll show you how we deal with blood traitors. You first," one of the Death Eaters said, looking at Fred. Fred looked at Hermione once, smiling his boyish smile that melted her heart every time, and he never took his eyes off of her. If he was going to die, at least he'd die looking at the woman he loved.

"Avad-"

"Stupify!" Hermione cursed him. Harry was right behind her, sending a curse at the other Death Eater, sending him flying out of the window. Hermione ran to Fred and threw her arms around his neck.

"Fred! Oh thank Merlin you're alright!"

"Me? Worried about me then 'Mione?" He grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile at him. Since she had left with Harry and Ron, she had never stopped thinking of him, and seeing him again. It was what had kept her going.

"Of course I was worried about you, you stupid git!"

"Hey, is that any way to greet the man who loves you?"

"Why wouldn't I-what?" She had continued with her rant until she heard that. "Y-you love me?"

"Hermione, I've loved you for two years. I'm only sorry it's taken so long for me to realize it and to tell you. But you're just as bad I must say! Telling me you love me in a letter and then running off to who knows wh-" he was cut off by her lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss. It was passionate and full of love. He loved this woman, Merlin he was madly in love with her!

Breaking apart from him, she looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "I love you so much Fred!" She whispered.

"Do you now?" he grinned at her.

"Yes, I really do."

Kissing her again lightly, he said, "Let's go win this war, because Hermione Granger, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you."

Smiling she said, "If that's your idea of a proposal, you are sadly mistaken."

"Alright, let's go win this war, so that I can take you out properly and propose to the most beautiful, talented witch in the world."

"Now that's better," she grinned.

"Oi! There's a battle going on at the moment! You two can snog all you like afterwards!" George yelled at them, after running around the corner.

Breaking apart they went off to finish this war. "Hermione."

"Yes?" she said looking at him.

"Forever and always."

Taking his hand and smiling, she said, "Forever and always."


End file.
